PERSONAL NOTES ON THE CFR
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Document |subject = Countermeasure |author = Henry Kim |date = January 5th, 2011 |time = N/A |act = Act 5: I'll Come Back For You |part = Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ |location = Monarch HQ |previous = READ ME RIGHT NOW – CFR procedures |next = Note Regarding Chronon Dampener }} is a document Narrative Object found in Act 5, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The document details Henry Kim's reflections on the Countermeasure. Contents PERSONAL NOTES ON THE CFR January 5, 2011 Dr. Henry Kim This thing feels like a conundrum wrapped in a puzzle. It’s an incredible piece of technology, and I feel like we’re only scratching the surface of what it can do – and we have already learned so much. I thought I had a good understanding of the intricacies of chronon particles and their practical applications before. Now I realize that I’ve still got a great deal to learn. The Chronon Field Regulator, as I’ve decided to call it, is a little miracle. How such a small device can do so much is beyond me. I know it taps into the Meyer-Joyce field, but I don’t know how; my experiments just show it can do it. It can also manipulate the field. I wish I knew how. Still, the mechanics of its operation give me ideas – new avenues of thought I’ve been trying to find for such a long time. The task that I’ve been set by Mr. Serene has, frankly, stumped me for years. Knowing that what we observe as the passage of time is just the result of chronon particles being constantly generated within the Meyer-Joyce field is a simple fact that I’ve been aware of for a long time. But being able to manipulate those particles in a meaningful way – well, that’s another question. The mechanics of the situation are clear, almost frustratingly so. In a zero state environment, there are no chronon particles, and thus time is frozen. The idea of artificially flooding an area with chronon particles to enable the passage of time is the obvious solution. But actually finding a way of doing that… that’s something else. Not only are chronon particles incredibly difficult to source, so obtaining enough to actually “stutterproof” an area for any time longer than a fraction of a second has always seemed impossible. Perhaps even more importantly, the mechanism of manipulating the particles in a way that would actually allow me to define a certain volume of space as “stutterproofed” has constantly eluded me. Well, Ground Zero has solved the former problem for us: we’re almost up and running, and very soon we will have the ability to harvest chronon particles at useful rates. We’ll be able to build a truly formidable stockpile of them in the years to come. As for the latter problem, manipulating the chronon particles – that seems to be something the CFR does with ease. Its ability to tap into the Meyer-Joyce field and effect changes in its topology is exactly what I need. Unfortunately, I don’t know how it does it. I don’t have a clue. And I don’t know how to effectively control these effects. But my research into the practical effects of its operation has given me ideas for a different kind of chronon technology that works on a somewhat similar principle – except instead of tapping into the Meyer-Joyce field, it generates a similar, localized field of its own – an artificial chronon particle field. And within that field, we can manipulate chronon particles at will. This means that we should be able to create “stutterproofing” technology, allowing us to shield a certain area from the effects of zero state, and I believe I will be able to miniaturize the technology to allow for personalized devices with the same effect – almost like an environmental suit of sorts, with a harness the user would wear to create a chronon field around his body. There are still many challenges here, one of which is that the any significant volume of stutterproofed space will incur an unacceptably high drain on chronon particles, which are a decidedly limited resource. Obviously, with the Lifeboat Protocol requiring a large stutterproofed area that we can maintain for years, quite possibly decades, this is a critical issue we have to solve, and Mr. Serene has made that quite clear to me. Frankly, even with Mr. Hatch backing me, the thought of disappointing Serene over this makes me quite anxious. I understand his concerns, and they are of course entirely founded, but the man’s intensity is unnerving. In any case, I’m hopeful that I will figure out this problem soon. I’m hoping to be able to use the CFR itself to regulate the flow of chronon particles; given its nature, I suspect it might be eminently suitable for such a role in the Lifeboat project and cut down our chronon consumption rate by a great margin. My control over the CFR is limited, but this seems to be a very basic functionality for it, so I’m optimistic that I can do it. I’m still looking into it. One thing at a time; we’ve already made great progress, and I will say that Mr. Serene’s been quite complimentary with these successes, so I think he’ll give us the time we need. (Well, it’s not like he has a lot of choice in the matter.) I’ll be honest: the CFR is becoming a bit of an obsession for me. I wish I could sit down and have that conversation and just ask those questions: how did he build it? What it’s actually for? But I’ve been denied that opportunity. A part of me wants to open the CFR up and get to the bottom of it – but the potential consequences terrify me; we’ve already seen what it can do if unleashed. Even worse, there’s the possibility that I couldn’t put it back together, and just the idea of making a mistake like that is a positively bowel-liquefying thought. Having to explain that to Mr. Serene… No, thank you. So, as it is, I have only dared to open up a bit of the casing to get a rough idea of some of the engineering inside. It’s amazing work, and it has certainly been a lesson in humility for me. I still have a lot to learn – but I’m a very fast learner, and this has to be the most important work anyone has ever engaged in in the history of humanity. If we succeed in our mission, the world will not soon forget the name of Dr. Henry Kim. Category:Act 5 Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Document Collectibles